Flowerpool's Book of Challenges!
by charlie is kpop trash
Summary: A book of challenges for the forums I am in. Enjoy the crazy roller coaster ride! :)
1. First Snow

One leafbare night, a young apprentice fell asleep in his nest, dreaming of the cold ThunderClan camp and adventures he might have one day.

Snowpaw's mentor, Honeytail woke him up at dawn. Snowpaw was so excited because he thought he was going on his first dawn patrol. He raced into the hollow of the ThunderClan camp, and found something he wasn't expecting.

"What's this?" He asked his mentor.

"It's snow."

 _Wow!_ He thought. _Snow like me!_ He looked at his bright white fur on his shoulder and realised why he was called Snowpaw. He quickly dashed back into the apprentice den and woke up his sister, Silverpaw.

'Wake up Silverpaw! It's snowing!"

"Huh? Wha-" She was cut off by the beautiful sight of snowflakes falling down.

"Let's go and play!"

They ran around the hollow, snowflakes making Silverpaw's pelt white and Snowpaw's even whiter. They leaped into the soft snow, rolling in the softness. They played and played until the snowflakes stopped falling.

Then he woke up.

Honeytail had woken him up. Snowpaw felt like his dream was repeating itself. When he walked out of the den, he saw the snow.

"This is snow, isn't it?" He asked his mentor.

"It is." She was surprised that Snowpaw knew what it was.

 _Wow!_ He thought. _Like in the dream!_ He went to wake up his sister, but she was already coming out. She was only half awake, and seeing the snow, her eyes widened.

"What is the stuff on the ground?" She asked.

"It's snow! Just like me!"

"Wow!"

"Let's go and play!"

"You can play until the snowflakes stop falling!" Honeytail called after them.

They leaped into the soft snow, play fighting like kits. They threw chunks of snow at each other, and dodged each other's throws. They rolled in the softness, their long fur protecting them from the cold. Frostkit and Flamekit ran outside as soon as they woke up, playing in the snow with the older cats.

"This is the best day ever!" Snowpaw said to no one in particular.

Gradually, the snowflakes started slowing down. The two apprentices played as much as they could until their mentors came over. At first, they hoped the two warriors weren't coming for them, but soon it was obvious that play time was over.

"Time to go hunting." Honeytail and Oakfrost, Silverpaw's mentor said in unison.

"Can we please play for longer?" The siblings asked.

"Fine. But only for today." Oakfrost said to both of them.

The brother and sister ran back into the snow, no different from the kits that were playing with them.


	2. Fear

I've always been scared of heights. I think it's because I'm the smallest warrior. Or maybe because of that night when I was a kit.

 _-Flashback-_

"Quick Dawnkit! We'll be caught if you don't hurry up!"

"Cloudkit, wait!"

I fell into the hollow. Right in front of Fernstar. Her eyes stared at my bloodstained pelt and the scratches from the brambles.

"Cloudkit! The whole Clan has been worried sick about you and your sister. By the way, where is Dawnkit?"

"Sh-she is above the hollow."

"Go to Birdsong. I'll get your sister."

 _-End Flashback-_

That was the worst day of my life. Besides today. My friend Silverheart has dared me to jump off Sky Oak into the lake! No one can know except everyone who was playing last night. Tonight I have to face my fear and the cold. I've been trying to cover up my nervousness all day, but it isn't working.

"You look like you have to jump off a mountain!" Dawnrise said to her sister.

 _I sort of do._

"Dawnrise, can you come on our hunting patrol?" The deputy, Yellowear called out from across the hollow.

"See you later, Cloudpool!" Dawnrise ran to meet up with the hunting patrol.

 _Why did I accept the dare?_ Cloudpool thought she and her friends were so cool daring each other. _We were until Silverheart dared me to jump off the tree._ Their game had abruptly ended there.

* * *

"Hurry up Cloudpool. I'm freezing out here, and all you do is stand there?" Silverheart was starting to get on Cloudpool's nerves.

 _Deep breaths, deep breaths._ She started climbing the tree, branch by branch, until she got to the top. The wind blew through the branches, threatening to push her off. Cloudpool looked down towards the lake. Earlier that day, she had marked the lake with a branch to indicate how far she had to jump to land in the water without hurting herself. She could just see the branch in the moonlight, so far away in the distance. _How am I ever going to make it?_

"One. Two. Three!"

Cloudpool leaped. The wind felt suprisingly good through her pelt. She looked down at the lake. She had already past the branch! Cloudpool closed her eyes, dropping into the lake. The freezing water woke her up. She paddled to the best of her ability, towards Silverheart. After a long time, Cloudpool pulled up onto the shore, out of breath.

"Cloudpool! You did it! You faced your fear!" Silverheart cheered.

After Cloudpool got her breath back, the friends sneaked back into their den. Cloudpool thought about what her friend had said. _I really did face my fear, didn't I?_


	3. Leitmotif

This story is inspired by Never Forget You by Zara Larsson and MNEK.

* * *

Sandstorm was thinking about Firestar. Again. _I used to be so happy when he was around, but now that he's in StarClan, I feel like no one loves me. I watched him leave, but I can't get over him._

Graystripe looked over at Sandstorm. _Not again._

"Sandstorm, tell me what you're feeling. It will make you feel better."

"Okay. Well, you see, Firestar was my everything. In a way, time hasn't changed a thing. I still love him, and he still loves me from StarClan. I shouldn't tell you this, as this is one of my deep secrets, but…"

"Continue." To be honest, Graystripe really wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I'll never forget him. He is always by my side. Even right now. The deep secret is that from that very first day, even though for a long time it wasn't obvious, I knew that we were destined to be. It's just instinct, you know what I mean, right?"

Graystripe just nodded, thinking about Silverstream. _Millie is my mate now, Millie, Millie, Millie._

"Graystripe?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Ummm… No."

"Well I said that I know in my heart that I will never forget Firestar and that he will always be by my side, even when I join him in StarClan."

"That's a… Nice thing to say about Firestar." Graystripe was cursing himself in his head for saying that.

"Well, it's true. It's funny how we're free from each other, not that I would want that, and yet we're still together in a weird way. I wonder if he would still be alive if he had fought harder."

"I wonder that too, Sandstorm." Graystripe had finally said something comforting! "I guess that was his destiny, just like it was your destiny to be his mate."

The silence that followed Graystripe's words seemed to last forever. It probably would've if Bumblestripe didn't interrupt.

"Here, I've got some fresh - kill for you both. Give me a yell if you need anything else, okay?"

"We can manage fine on our own." Sandstorm snapped at him.

Bumblestripe quickly said goodbye, and hurried off.

"You didn't have to be so rude to my son, you know." Graystripe sneered at Sandstorm.

"Where were we? Oh yes, did I tell you that I will never forget him? Or that time hasn't changed a thing?"

"Ermmm… You did."

"Oh, okay. Why do you think that I would stop thinking about Firestar?"

"I don't think that." Graystripe was getting uncomfortable, it was obvious by the way he was squirming around.

"You're lying aren't you?"

"No! No! No! I wouldn't lie to you!" Sandstorm gave him an unconvincing look. "Fine, I might of not told the truth about that, but you talking about Firestar is getting kind of boring, don't you think?"

"Ummm… No because I'll never forget him and he is listening to us talk right now because he is right by my side. Can't you see him?"  
"Uhhh… No…"

"Well he's right here, so you better not say anything bad about your best friend from now on!"

"Hi Firestar… I didn't mean anything that I said about you." Graystripe felt so awkward talking to an invisible cat.

"Anyway, the day we first met him, when he was still Rusty, I knew from the moment he walked into the camp that we were meant to be together."

"You already told me that too."

"Whoops. Anyway, I felt it, I loved it, everything that we did together. All along I knew that we shared a very special bond. Sometimes, things happen that breaks your heart, but the way I've stayed strong is by showing how connected I am to Firestar. I just can't hide my connection with him."

"I wish I knew how to cope with Silverstream's death. I can't show my connection with her like you can, because I have a new mate now, but I know she's always watching."

"I know I've told you this before, but I'm going to tell again, just so you remember. I'll never forget him, his achievements or anything I know about him, and you shouldn't either. You were a big help to him. He probably wouldn't have ever achieved the things he did if it weren't for you."

"Thank you Sandstorm. That was very touching."

"I'll never forget him, in ThunderClan, or in StarClan. He will always be with me."


	4. Drabble

The seasons keep changing.

Familiar faces leaving, new ones appearing.

Battle scars on all of my warriors' flanks.

What did I do?

Please tell them I'm sorry.

I hope it's not too late.

The stars are buzzing in my brain.

My time has almost come.

Let him know I'll always be here.

In the sky.

My coughs are fading.

I feel no more pain.

Her starry shape is in front of me,

Guiding me to my new home.

I look back to my body.

All I see is pain and suffering.

I will never look back again.

Goodbye.

Wake up.


	5. Stand by You

_The end is coming closer._

Tigerstripe knew it, and Silvermoon did too. Their dreams were haunted with blurry shapes.

The blurry shapes of their old friends.

Every night the shapes became clearer and clearer, until they looked as solid as any living cat. The cat that stood at the front spoke clearly to the two elders.

"Tomorrow night, we shall have two new members in our ranks. We have decided to let you have one last day to say goodbye, as you are most deserving of it."

"Rainfall?" Tigerstripe wanted to hear her voice more, but she was gone.

"Fireflower?" Silvermoon asked to thin air.

"Where was Fireflower?" Tigerstripe asked.

"Right there." Silvermoon pointed with her tail to the spot where Rainfall was just moments ago.

"But Rainfall was just there!" Tigerstripe would've continued his argument if it weren't for the whisper in his ear.

 _No, your best friend was just there._ Understanding hit Tigerstripe. Silence hung over the two cats until Silvermoon broke it.

"I guess we better wake up now."

 _For the last time._

They curled into a ball, and woke up back in the elder's den.

"Let's go see Brightlight first."

Agreeing, Tigerstripe followed Silvermoon into the medicine den. The medicine cat, Brightlight, was fast asleep, but as soon as Tigerstripe tapped her shoulder, she woke up.

"What's the matter?" She asked the older cats.

"Um..." Tigerstripe didn't know where to start.

"Basically, a StarClan cat came to us, and told us that we have one last day in ThunderClan." Silvermoon always was better than him at explaining things.

"I see. I'll tell Lionstar and see if we can do something special for you."

"Really, we don't ne-" Tigerstripe protested.

"It's your last day alive! Of course you need a big ending!" Brightlight left her den before anyone else could complain.

Tigerstripe looked at Silvermoon. He didn't need words to tell her what he was thinking.

"I'm sure no one would deny us walking outside of camp today."

"Let's go."

* * *

The littermates went to the spot by the lake they had found as apprentices. From the day they had found it, it had been known as their spot. They sat down there for probably the last time, taking in all the scents and the view. The silence that hung between them gave a sense of peace. The calmness of it all almost made Tigerstripe fall asleep.

"Don't fall asleep, Tigerstripe." Silvermoon said, tapping him with her tail.

She didn't need to tell him why. The silence went on for some time, until Brightlight found them.

"You can come back to camp, you know. Come on!" By the time they had gotten up, she had already disappeared into the bushes.

 _They have something in store for us, surely._

* * *

When they got back to camp, there was no cat in sight.

 _That's a surprise._

They walked over to the fresh-kill pile, where they saw Crowkit.

"Hello there, little one." Tigerstripe said to the kit.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to go to the lake!"

 _Kits these days, telling ELDERS what to do!_

Silvermoon had much calmer response.

"Oh, yes, we do! Thank you Crowkit!" She turned to Tigerstripe. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

The elders walked back to the lake, where they were met by a surprise. The whole Clan was there, having a great time. When they saw Tigerstripe and Silvermoon, they started cheering.

"We'll miss you!"

"See you in StarClan!"

"Good luck!"

 _We sure are special._ Tigerstripe thought.

Lionstar came through the crowd, his golden pelt shining in the sunlight.

"Today we say goodbye to two outstanding members of our Clan. They fought many battles, and hunted for many seasons, and I am proud to say they were a part of my Clan. May you find good hunting and StarClan, and we hope to see you light our paths."

The Clan cheered for them even louder, and they settled down to have a feast.

* * *

Eventually, as they day drew closer to an end, ThunderClan became more and more mournful.

 _It's like we're already dead._

"I need to talk to you." Tigerstripe whispered into his sister's ear.

"Okay, let's go to our spot."

They walked down the familiar path to their spot by the lake for the very last time.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Silvermoon asked once they were comfortable.

"I...I'm scared, Silvermoon."

"Why are you scared?"

Tigerstripe gulped, and she didn't need to ask anymore questions.

"Tigerstripe, we will die together. I will stand by you when we go up there." She said, pointing her tail to the sky.

As the first warriors of StarClan appeared in the sky, they knew their time had come.

"See you on the other side." Tigerstripe said to his new best friend.

 _I will stand by you._


	6. I'm a Rebel

The full moon shone brightly on the cats meeting at the island. Four of them, a ginger tabby, and smoky gray tom, a white she-cat and a light brown tom leaped onto the branches of the biggest tree.

"ThunderClan shall start the gathering." The ginger tom announced to the cats below him.

"Um, Flamestar, I have something to say."

"What is it, Silverstripe?"

"As most of you already know, the deputy of ThunderClan, Grasspelt, is my brother. As most of you don't know, though, is that he has a mate from ShadowClan." Okay, that was a lie. But I had to do something to get back at my perfect brother!

"None of my warriors would do such a thing!" Darkstar exclaimed.

"I would know, because your medicine cat did."

That's when things got a little out of hand. Starpool was a respected medicine cat, and hearing that she has been mating up with ThunderClan's deputy made her reputation go down the hole. The crowd looked at the accused cats, who, ironically, were brushing pelts. Grasspelt addressed them.

"Okay, okay, fine, you got us. Yes, we have been meeting up at night." He said, giving a quick glance in my direction.

 _If this is true, then I'm a dog._

Most of the crowd was furious.

"Exile them!" Someone in the crowd said.

"I wouldn't do that! Torture them!"

"Why don't you just kill them here?"

"Silence!" Darkstar ordered. "We shall not exile them, torture them or kill them. We shall let them defend themselves. What do you have to say for yourselves?" He asked the two accused cats.

"I-It's true. You know I would never lie to you Darkstar." Starpool said, her usual calm voice overrun with the fear of being exiled - or worse.

"Then why are you mates with the ThunderClan deputy? That's a secret you never told me."

"Some secrets are meant to be kept." She said, giving me the death glare.

 _Uh oh._


	7. Another Drabble

I see the love in her eyes.

I don't love her back.

I see the blurry shape across the lake.

That is my true love.

I see her eyes, as green as fresh grass.

Her fur as soft as feathers.

I see Grassfeather's beauty.

But Silverpool is here, right now.

I see she is waiting for my affection.

But I have none to give.

I see our reflection on the lake.

We could've been in love.

I see my true love.

It is not Silverpool.

I see her face everywhere.

Grassfeather's face.

I must go now.

I'm sorry.

Farewell, Silverpool.


	8. An Unexpected Ally

Daisy sat by the lake, watching the sun set. She had had a stressful day, helping to look after Ivypool's kits. Despite their names, Quietkit and Silentkit were certainly not quiet nor silent. She was so distracted that she barely noticed the sound of paw steps behind her. She turned around to see Spiderleg, his pelt clearly just cleaned.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"I want you, Daisy."

Love was clear in his voice and eyes. He sat beside her, no one saying a word until the first stars appeared in the sky.

"I love you Daisy. I truly do."

Daisy didn't know what to think. She had loved him too, until he had found out about the kits. He had pushed her away, leaving her to raise Rosepetal and Toadstep by herself. Could she love anyone again?

Spiderleg softly laid his tail on her, just like he used to. Seeing Daisy shiver, he quickly pulled it back.

"Spiderleg, you can put your tail back on me."

"Does that mean...?" He didn't need words.

"Yes."

They twined their tails together, for the first time in seasons.

* * *

Daisy woke up next to Spiderleg, who was still asleep. The sun hadn't risen yet, but Daisy knew that it was about to. She shook Spiderleg awake.

"What is it?" He asked, annoyance clear in his tone.

"We have to get back to camp!" She hissed in his ear.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

They got back to camp, just as the dawn patrol was leaving.

"There you are!" Cloudtail exclaimed. "Spiderleg, you're coming with us."

"Okay. Bye Daisy."

Daisy walked to the nursery, her mind racing.

"Daisy! We've been looking all over the camp for you!" Quietkit squealed as soon as she saw her.

"Yeah! Where have you been?" Silentkit asked.

Daisy smiled. She was back where she belonged.


	9. Trollfic

**Please note: This is a TROLLFIC. It is meant to have horrible English. Enjoy! (If you can.)**

* * *

Stargleam give berf to too kits. Oen wsa callde Perfectkit nad oen wsa caledl Poopookit. Poopookit was bron lick poopoo adn Perfectkit wad a prefcet sliver seh cat wtih geern eyes. Stargleam hatted Poopookit becuase he lokoed leik poopoo adn lovde Perfectkit becasue seh wsa prefetc. Bramblestar desidded to nake Perfectkit ldear bceasue seh wsa teh bser at everryyihng. Seh awlays cot teh msot pery adn cuold fghit btetr then teh wrraiors. Oen teim seh eevn kliled Onestar! Evryoen wsa hppy abuot taht. Enev WindClan!

Perfectkit iz laeder nwo cuz seh iz prfcet!

Evryoen cherrred 4 hre. It was teh hapyest dya of hre lfie. Seh cuoldnt bleeve taht seh ws nwo Perfectstar! Poopookit diddny liek Perfectstar ta all. He tired tp klil her! Butt Perfectstar was 2 prefct adn seh kllied hre borthre. Evryoen swa soooooooooo hapy beecos Poopookit smelld liek poopoo. StarClan caem to hre oen dya adn tlod hre taht seh wsa imoretal.

Waht deos taht maen?

Yuo wlil nevah dei.

Yipeeeeeereeeeeeerrreeerweeeeeeee!

Seh beacme Bramblestar's BAE adn b4 he dyed he gvae Perfectstar a tuut. Wehn he dyed seh gto anohtre BAE cllaed Brackenfur. Perfectstar tought taht he wsa coot. To sohw her taht he luved hre he bort hre a prittier tutu. Seh loved it so mcuh taht srh war it evryday. All teh seh cats wer so jellos of Perfectstar baecuse seh wsa prefct adn pritee. All of teh tmos wnted 2 b hre mtae but seh siad nah. Tehy wer sooooooo sda taht thay cimited sueyside. Perfectstar wsa anoyed at thme bcos terhe wsa lsse cats uhtign. Whne her 2nd BAE dyed, seh waz sooooooooooo sda taht teh medisin cat had 2 bye ehr a purpel tutu. Atfer taht, seh wsa hapy!

Form taht dya on wrads, Perfectstar wsa prefct

THE END PEEEEEEEPS

PLZ FAVE TIHS STORY BECAUSE IT IZ THE BESTEST STORY YOU HAS EVERR RED!


	10. Silence

I see my reflection on the puddle. Those pointy things are on my head. Everyone seems to use them, but I don't. They are always doing strange things with their mouths that I can't do. Even my littermates can do it. What is wrong with me?

I see the strange smelling cat. She comes towards me and stops a few tail lengths away. She does that thing with her mouth. I stand still, unsure what to do. My mother puts her tail around me and guides me towards her. Both of them move their mouths, and a sad expression appears on my mother's face. She points towards our den, and I go. Why is she so sad?

I look out the front of the den and see my mother talking to the tom that looks like me. The same sad expression is visible on his face. What did I do wrong?

My littermates are kinder to me. They give me that sad look when they go out to play. Whenever I tried to play with them, I didn't know what to do. Why am I such an outcast?

* * *

My littermates are excited. My mother is licking all of our pelts. I follow my littermates out of our den to where the whole Clan is waiting. They clear space for us and we walk towards the big brown tom. He does the mouth thing a lot and the strange smelling cat comes to me. She licks my shoulder. What is going on?

The strange smelling cat points to her den and starts walking. I follow her. She takes out some leaves from a crack. They all have different scents and appearances. Why is she showing me this and what is so special about these leaves?

I follow her on a long walk to a pool. There are other cats there. They give me the same sad look that everyone gives me. They lay down and drink the water so I do too. I wake up in a green clearing. A ginger tom comes towards me. He does the mouth thing, but this time it's different. Words are coming out of his mouth! Why can I only hear now?

I wake up. The others are waiting for me. I still don't understand why I can't hear anyone. They do the mouth thing, but like usual I only hear silence. Silence is all I ever know. Will I ever be useful?

* * *

The ginger tom helps me. He is the only cat I can hear. He teaches me what the leaves are used for and much more. I don't know where I'd be without him. He tells me today is the day that I become a full medicine cat. Will I ever live up to Silverlight's standard?

We go back to the Moonpool. A lot more words are spoken than usual. I really am becoming a full medicine cat! I lap at the water when everyone else does, and I wake up in the now familiar clearing. A blue she-cat comes instead of Firestar. She congratulates me but uses my name. Birdsong. All my questions have been answered.


	11. Ambition

**Writing contest entry for A Perfect Circle.**

 **Word count: 1,272**

 ** _"Ask yourself if what you're doing today is getting you closer to where you want to be tomorrow."_**

* * *

Badgerclaw had always wanted to be the leader, from the time he was a small kit. It was his one and only dream, and he would do whatever it took to become the next leader of ThunderClan. Even if it involved killing anyone in his way.

His first target was Elkleap. His former mentor and the deputy of ThunderClan. He was becoming old, the gray around his muzzle obvious from a tree-length away. This would be an easy one.

Badgerclaw's strategy was to find a quiet place near the lake, where he could kill his victim without any unwanted interferences. It needed to have lots of undergrowth so he could hide the body. Badgerclaw knew the perfect spot. It was by the ShadowClan border and was a flawless recipe for success.

The older cat was lying in the sun, warming his pelt when Badgerclaw decided that it was the best time to do it.

"Elkleap, can we go for a walk?"

"Sure," he responded, not suspecting a thing.

 _Perfect._

The two toms walked out of the entrance together, their black and white pelts only just missing the sharp thorns.

"So, what did you want me for?" Elkleap asked, curious.

"You'll see."

They made the rest of the trek to the lakeside in silence. When they made it to the area Badgerclaw had planned out, the two cats sat and looked at the view of the lake, shining in the sunlight.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yes, it sure is," Badgerclaw replied, day dreaming about the leader he would become soon enough.

When Elkleap eventually fell asleep, Badgerclaw knew it was his time to strike. He slit his throat three times, in a neat, straight row, almost as if he was killing prey. Elkleap didn't even make a sound. He then dragged the body of his former mentor under a bush and cleaned the blood off his paws thoroughly in the lake before heading back to camp, feeling only joy that he managed to kill his first victim smoothly.

* * *

When he got back to camp, Badgerclaw casually took a piece of prey from the fresh kill pile and found a nice sunny patch to lie on. He quickly devoured his mouse in a few swift bites before taking a nap. Killing sure did make him hungry!

* * *

Badgerclaw woke up in an eerily dark forest. The whole atmosphere unnerved him. It was cold there, even though it was currently the middle of Greenleaf. He felt the presence of a cat as well, somewhere in the thick fog. A cat he knew all too well.

"Come out, wherever you are! Come face me like a true warrior!" He hissed, his hatred for the cat stronger than ever before.

Bagerclaw was sure he saw him near a tree for the slightest of moments. Five words echoed in the darkness, pounding in Badgerclaw's head.

 _Killing is never the answer._

* * *

Badgerclaw woke up, shaken. His first victim had already come back to haunt him. A shiver came down his spine. A transparent cat appeared in front of his eyes. He was scarred along his flank and had an evil glimmer in his eyes. His scent was familiar from somewhere, Badgerclaw just couldn't think of where. His appearance in general made Badgerclaw suspicious.

"You're... Not from StarClan, are you?" Badgerclaw asked quietly.

"No, I'm not. The name's Ratclaw. I'm here to help you with your... Project."

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Even though I'm not from StarClan, I know what's going on down here. I've got to go for now, but please remember to call for help if need be. I've got quite an expertise in murder."

Ratclaw disappeared as quickly as he had appeared and the coldness Badgerclaw had felt went away with him.

* * *

After his encounter with Ratclaw, Badgerclaw decided to go hunting. He wanted to impress Hawkstar, after all. Almost as soon as he made it to the abandoned twoleg nest, Badgerclaw picked up on the scent of a squirrel. He silently followed the delicious smell to the bottom of a gigantic oak tree. He saw its fluffy tail sticking out of the roots and he dragged it out by the tail, where he killed it with a bite of the neck. He kept hunting until he thought he had caught a sufficient amount, two squirrels, and three mice in total.

By the time Badgerclaw had arrived back at camp, the sun had almost completely set. Everyone was back and getting settled, either feasting on the plentiful prey or stretching out for a nap. Everyone except for Elkleap, of course. Hawkstar came up to Badgerclaw after he placed his freshly caught prey on the fresh-kill pile, his eyes clearly concerned.

"Badgerclaw, have you seen Elkleap? I haven't seen him since this morning and I'm starting to worry."

"I haven't either. I wouldn't worry, he's perfectly capable of looking after himself." _Except when he's asleep._

"Oh, well, if he's not back by dawn tomorrow, I'll send out a search patrol. Good job hunting, by the way."

Badgerclaw, satisfied with his progress, settled down to sleep.

* * *

Badgerclaw stretched his legs outside the warrior's den, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He was one of the last to wake, surprisingly getting a good night's sleep. He went straight to Hawkstar's den to pretend to be worried about about his former mentor.

"Is Elkleap back? I'm really worried, I don't know what I'd do without him."

"No, he's not back. I just sent a search patrol out to see if they can find him. If you want, you can join them. There's only three of them and they just left."

"Okay, sure!"

A plan was starting to form in his head. Instead of joining them, he would kill them before they found Elkleap's body. He could hear Ratclaw's voice, almost as if he were in his head.

 _A smart plan, Badgerclaw. Now go put it into action!_

At the cat's mental command, Badgerclaw dashed out of the camp into the forest.

* * *

Badgerclaw ran to the lake as fast as he could without making a sound. When he arrived, he checked to make sure no one was there and hid in a bush a few tail lengths away from the body. He crouched, waiting for a cat to appear from the lush forest. The first cat to come out was Darkpaw. Badgerclaw leaped, his claws scraping along his night black pelt. The enthusiastic apprentice didn't know what hit him, when he dropped, dead.

The next to appear was Sagepelt. The littermate of Elkleap was killed almost as easily as Darkpaw, with blood all over her fluffy white fur. Her final words were yowled as loud as she could muster.

"At least I'll never have to see you again!"

The words hit Badgerclaw hard, but not as hard as the next ones did. The ones from Brackenclaw, his father. He had witnessed the whole massacre, and was shocked to discover that his son was a serial killer.

"Badgerclaw, you are no longer my son. In fact, I wish that you were _never born._ Naughty kits like you deserve to rot in The Dark Forest."

He leaped onto Badgerclaw and teared at his flank.

 _Why did I do this?_

Brackenclaw didn't stop ripping his own son up until you could barely tell the body of a cat was there.

* * *

Badgerclaw woke up in the foggy forest again. A large tom limped towards him.

"Welcome to your new home," his voice was so raspy that Badgerclaw had to strain to hear what he said.

The tom unsheathed his claws slowly.

* * *

 **I'm sorry in advance if I give you nightmares. XD This took me quite a while to write, so I hope you liked it, even with the gore!**


End file.
